Dark Witch
by Alex The Rogue
Summary: You, Jamie Bennett Junior, will be interviewing Miss Alex Rogue, your great-aunt, for her life story. You will be the first to get her story as no one has ever heard it. Alex Rogue, heroine and victim, tells her story, her past, and its dark secrets few know about. Her family is everything to her, but does she have everything to protect those she holds close to her heart? AER
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, guys. This is caused by watching Dragons: Riders of Berk and playing the Sims 3. It's crossover of Ranger's Apprentice, How To Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, Brave, Hotel Transilvannia, and Alex Rider, sprinkled with some of my friends. Hope you enjoy the first chapter of Dark Witch.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RA, HTTYD, RotG, T, B, HT, or AR. I wish I did.**

* * *

You climbed out of the car, waving to your mom before running up to the gate and ringing the buzzer. "Yes, who is it?" A crackly voice came through the small speaker. "Jamie Bennet Jr. here to see Ms. Rogue." The gate creaked open for you, closing with a light tap. You took a trail through the wild yet gorgeous grounds, occasionally taking pictures with the camra hanging around your neck. Soon, you approach the large wooden house sitting near the cliff. Climbing the steps up to the porch, you start with suprise to see a young looking woman sitting on a rocking chair. "Jamie! It's nice to see you again." She greeted, standing up to pull you into a hug. "Aunt Alex it's nice to see you too!" You reply, returning the hug to your great-aunt. "You ready for the story yet?" She led you to another rocking chair angled towards her, letting you sit down first before sitting down herself. You dug a recorder out of your satchel, along with a large note pad and a mechanical pencil. "Ready?" You ask, and when your aunt nodded, you clicked the recording button. "I'm Jamie Bennet Jr. with Miss Alex Rogue. Now Miss Rogue, would you like me to ask a few questions first or start the story of your life now?" You ask clearly, am easy going yet professional look slipping on your face. "Questions first, Jamie." Alex smiles at you. "Well, I would like to know your age, if you please." "I am 99 years old, yet I still look young." "Do you have any family?" "Yes, my adoptive father, Halt o'Carrick, my birth father, Ferris Wilson, my cousin, Alyss Treaty, my adoptive brother, Will Treaty, and my late aunt and foster mother, Irena Rogue. That's not including extended family, which is too big to list." "Are you married?" "Yes, to Kyle Rogue." "Did you have any children?" "We could only adopt, but we did." "Their names?" "Spring Saeanox, Summer Saeatice, Fall Faeanox, and Winter Waeatice. All four girls are married and have children." "Thank you for answering my questions. May we please talk about your story?" "Of course, Jamie." "First, there are several things you need to understand to get through this story. You know that there are people that were born dragons and can turn into dragons, right?" "Yes, Miss Rogue, Mr. Night is an example." "Yes he is, Jamie. Next, there is heavy violence in the story. Are you comfortable with it?" "Yes, Miss Rogue." "Okay, now we can get to the story."

Friends

When my mother and I moved to town, I immediately started to make friends with the other kids in the neighborhood. I was at the forest park when I met another kid. Looking down, I saw a dark haired girl calling to me from the ground. "Hi, are you new?" I climbed down from the tree to answer her. "Yes, my name is Alex, what's yours?" I asked her. "I'm Sofia, wanna play with me?" Sofia offered and I nodded, smiling. She pulled me along until we were running, stopping at the edge of a small creek. Picking up a few of the pebbles lining the water, she explained the game. "We're playing queen of the dawn. The creek is where we start and the first team to the dawn tree," Sofia pointed to a tree above all others, "wins. We can throw pebbles, push, pull, and trip the others." I looked at Sofia, smiling faintly at her. She let out a splitting whistle before dragging me along, saying that was the starting signal. We ran, avoiding traps set by other teams and setting our own, all while keeping in the general direction of the tree. Sofia slowed, motioning for silence. Suddenly, another pair of kids ran past us, ignoring the two of us. Sofia smiled, showing teeth as two screams echoed through the air. "Set off a trap, those two did." She murmured as we started running again. "You climb first, and I'll follow." I said, boosting Sofia up the tree. I clung to the giant bark ridges, helping my friend whenever she slipped. "We did it!" Sofia and I high-fived, celebrating our victory. Sofia whistled again, letting the other teams know that a team had won. The other teams gathered at the tree as we climbed down. "You actually won?" A boy asked, disbelief etched on his face. "We won." Sofia stated, including me in her statement. "And she is?" Another boy with brown hair and eyes, asked. "My name is Alex. What's yours?" I inquired, curious. "Jackson Overland-Frost, but you can call me Jack like everyone else does." Jack answered, grinning mischievously. "Why don't we go to the playground and finish introducing ourselves there?" A different boy suggested and everyone agreed. Sitting on a tire swing, I listened as the other kids introduced themselves. "I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. This is Liam 'Toothless' Night." Hiccup gestured to a boy with black hair and acid green eyes. "Just call me Toothless." Liam said before running off to tackle Jack. "Mavis Count, and my friend Johnny Nod. My dad's called Dracula." A short-haired girl said, dragging her friend. "That's cool." I commented. "Merida DunBrouch, yu had better brave." A fiery red haired girl said, hands on her hips. I nodded, pushing the swing back. "Rapunzel Corona, Maximus Guard, and Pascal Chami." A long, blonde haired girl introduced herself and her friends. "Dagur Berserker, Eugene Fitzherbert, Astrid Hofferson, Flynn Ryder, Alex Rider, and Casey Jay Martyn." The six kids introduced themselves one after the other, nearly confusing me, but I managed. "Call me Rider instead of Alex." Rider instructed, her long hair swinging in the breeze. "'Kay Rider." I smiled, holding out my fist. Rider bumped it with her own fist. I spent the rest of the afternoon playing with my new friends until my mother came up. "She looks nothing like you" Rider whispered, causing me to smirk. "You're the first to think so." I whispered back before waving to the others and leaving with my mother.

* * *

As time past, the punishments I got turned into beatings, and I got closer to my friends, turning us into a small army, a pack of wolves. Rider became our spy, Dagur our deranged weapon's master along with Maximus, who learned the hard way from Rapunzel that the frying pan was indeed a weapon. Eugene got us out of situations that required lies, and Flynn got the attention of the bullies, our enemies. Pascal was an advisor, Rapunzel our artist and gymnast. Hiccup was our inventor, with Toothless becoming a partial thief. Astrid scared anyone who came near her, and Jack and Merida the bringers of fun and bravery, letting us prank and fight easily. Mavis got us places with Johnny being her sidekick. Sofia and Casey were evil little minds, the trappers. And I was the master mind, the leader of the group. We dealt with bullies, helped those who needed it, and worked on our skills. A lot of people would say the group ended when my mother took me out of school when I was seven, but it didn't because I snuck out to continue to lead the pack. Sadly, my mother prevented me from sneaking out when I turned twelve. I only snuck out again a few times when I turned fourteen.

* * *

Eugene waved to me as my mother and I were walking to the gate of the yard, calling out. "Hey Alex, see you soon!" I glared at him as if he had done something stupid. Which he had. "How would he see you when you're not allowed out?" My mother, Irena stared hard at me, knowing I had snuck out. "That's it! I am done with you and you're sneaking out! it's time for you to learn your lesson." She dragged me all the way back to the house while I cursed the one time that Eugene had to tell the truth unknowingly. Irena pulled me into what I called the dungeon, where whips hung and several chains. Hooking me to one of the hanging chains, Irena grabbed one of the whips and cracked it, warning me of what was to come...  
Barely conscious, Irena forced me outside and to a different part of the property before leaving to go to the gate. I walked slowly to the gate, hiding myself as much as possible, blood dripping from the whip marks. As I came into sight, a panicked look slid onto Irena's face as she took in the sight of me. "Oh, my baby! What happened!" She cried, rushing to me, cell phone sliding into her hand. A look of absolute hate appeared in my eyes as I glared at her through the pain. Irena dialed 9-1-1, calling for an ambulance. "Yes, my daughter just walked up, bleeding from numerous lacerations." "Uhuh, please hurry." My mother hung up the phone before holding me close. "Say anything and you're dead, you got it?" She hissed as the ambulance pulled up to the gate. The last thing I remember is being put on a stretcher before I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, just in case you're wondering where Alex Rider comes in, well I turned Alex into a girl, Alex Rider, not to be mixed up with my charrie Alex Rogue. And the story contains faint child abuse scenes, lots of hurtful, degrading, make-you-feel-absolutely-useless words. And Eugene Fitzherbert is a separate person from Flynn Ryder (yes, I can see that I spelt his last name with a y instead of an i, but I did it so no one got confused with Alex Rider being his sister or something...Okay, enjoy!**

* * *

"We'll pick up tomorrow, Jamie, it's getting late and I'm sure your mother is waiting for you." Alex tells you, gently reminding you of the time. You pause the recorder, putting your stuff away. Standing, you hug your great-aunt goodbye before heading back along the trail to the gate. Smiling, you think about dinner with your grandparents, Jamie Bennet Senior and Saddie Bennet. As you climb into the front seat of your mother's car, your mother ask you about your visit with your great-aunt. "Wonderful, just wonderful. She told me a lot. I can't wait for tomorrow, mom." You reply enthusiastically, and your mother chuckled. "So she actually talked. She never said anything before. You must be lucky."  
That night, before you fell asleep, you prayed that you would be the first to get the complete story from your aunt.  
"Now where were we?" Your aunt said before continuing the story...

* * *

Deals

_Eugene  
_Eugene was the first one to see Alex walk to the gate on that fateful day. When the ambulance was gone, he texted the rest of the pack, informing them of their leader's current state of being. Eugene headed out, going to a _Hallmarks_ store to find a card to give to Alex when he saw her. As he browsed, he thought about the events of the day, finding them suspicious and impossible.

_Rider  
_When she got Eugene's text, she nearly fainted, horrified of what the dreaded text said. Yelling that she was going out, Rider ran to the hospital. When she got there, she ended up getting into an argument with a nurse and came seriously close to being thrown out of the building. As she sat in one of the waiting rooms, Rider thought about how Alex always seemed to have some sort of bruising or cut whenever they saw their pack leader, and so Rider got suspicious.

_Alex  
_It was like I was sitting on the bottom of a pond, absolutely content. I watched my friends playing around the pond, laughing when they did something funny. Soon, they started swimming in the pond, pushing and splashing. I wanted to join them, but a light feeling of contentment kept me down, and then my lungs started burning. I tried joining them again, pushing hard against the rocky bottom, yet I still barely moved. The burning in my lungs turned to a roaring fire as I fought to swim, all thoughts on joining my friends gone in the intensity of my need to breathe. Suddenly, and electrical shock jolted through me, freeing me from the now heavy weight of contentment. I pushed hard against the rocks and shot up towards the surface, and as my head broke through the surface, I woke, my eyes blurry from being knocked out repeatedly.

"She's breathing now, and alive. Thank the gods." I heard a voice say. Blinking my eyes rapidly to regain my sight, I asked, quite selfishly, I thought, if anyone was here to see me aside from my mother. "Actually yes, there is quite a few teens your age waiting for you to wake up. But first, your mother wants to be the first to see you." A doctor carrying those things that gave the electric jolt thing said. I nodded weakly, my brief burst of energy fading. They sent my mother in alone before leaving the two of us to talk.  
Glaring at my mother, who had come up, I listened to what she was saying. "Tell anyone what happened and you'll wish I had drowned you." Irena muttered as she hugged me tightly, causing me to gasp in pain. When she pulled away, I grabbed her arm, stopping her from moving. "I, Alex Rogue, will stop sneaking out if you, Irena Rogue, enroll me in Berk Academy and promise not to tell anyone what you did if you get me drawing tools." I said, holding up my bandaged hand. Irena stared hard at me before raising her own hand. "I, Irena Rogue, promise to uphold my end of the deal as long as you do." Irena swore, raising her own hand. Nodding, I told her to get out, my hand hovering over the panic button on the little remote thing.  
I asked a nurse if I could have my friends come in the room now, and even though the nurse looked uncertain, she let my numerous friends in with their gifts. "Alex!" they all cried out, setting their cards and flowers down to come up to the bed I was on. Eugene held my hand while Rider placed a hand on my shoulder. "Hey guys, what's up?"  
"You nearly die and you ask what's up? Do you have any idea how worried we were?" Rapunzel asked, her wrist rotating as though she was holding her signature frying pan. "Probably as much as I think, seeing as I nearly died." I gave a small smile, my bad joke breaking everyone out of their grim mood. "Still can't crack a joke, Alex." Jack grinned, his ice blue eye glittering with joy. "A'least she dohn't make a fool outta herself like yu do, Frost." Merida replied, grinning madly. "Speak english, frizzy! Not everyone can understand you with that scottish brouge, ya know." Jack winced when Merida rammed her elbow into his side.  
"Guys, quit fighting. Remember, more important person in front of us?" Hiccup split the two rivals up, his auburn hair falling into his hazel-green eyes. The two subsided, leaving silence in the room. I pierced the silence with my news. "I'm being enrolled in the academy." My friends gasped, staring at me before bursting into excited conversation.  
"That is so awesome!" Maximus high-fived Pascal, who turned it into a fist bump.  
"So when do you get out?" Sofia asked me. "Three weeks." I answered, looking at the clipboard sitting next to the bed. Everyone groaned, that would be forever. "At least it's not three months, so don't whine." I shook a finger at the teens. A nurse stuck her head in the room. "Visiting hours are over. You'll all have to leave." She said and we all groaned, disappointed. Saying good-bye to my friends, I relaxed against the back of the bed. Looking at the nurse, I asked a question. "How many stitches do I have?" The nurse looked at the clipboard before answering. "1,900 stitches."

* * *

Three weeks passed quickly for me as my friends visited me the moment they got out of school. My friends shared most classes, and constantly told me they couldn't wait to have me at school. When I was released from the hospital, my mom got me a brown satchel, a seriously fat eight-subject notebook, and a mechanical pencil.

* * *

She dropped me off at school on Monday, since I was released Sunday morning. As I walked into the warm school, I gently pulled my black sweatshirt off, tying it to my satchel. My black scale turtleneck sparkled in the light. As I looked for my friends, I felt an arm lay lightly on my shoulders. Turning my head, I smiled. "Dagur!" I said, giving him a quick hug. "Alex, you're finally here! Everyone is gonna be happy." Dagur replied, keeping his arm across my shoulders. We talked, walking towards a secluded corner when we were interrupted rudely.

"Dagur, and a new girl. Dagur, why don't you go bother someone else and leave me with the girl." The boy said, reaching out for me. I recoiled before he could touch me. "Shove off Kale." Dagur growled, moving in front of me. Suddenly, my pack had gathered around us.  
Eugene was next to me, wrapping his arm around my waist. "Kale, just shove off already." Eugene warned, Rider and Astrid flanking him. "Oi! What's goin' on 'ere?" A young man wearing a grey shirt parted the group. "Dagur here was annoying the new student and wouldn't leave her alone, so I came up to get him to leave her alone." Kale interjected before anyone could speak. Eugene was about object when I interrupted him. "Mr. um..." "Bunnymund." "Bunnymund, I'm friends with Dagur, and Kale here wouldn't leave me alone, so my other friends tried helping me. Dagur has done nothing." My eyes went big and I wrapped my arms around my middle to make myself seem smaller, more vulnerable. "Kale, get going before you're scrubbing toilets again." Bunnymund said, pointing over his shoulder. Kale scowled, anger flashing on his face as he left. "Good job, sheila." Bunnymund ruffled my hair. "Bunny! Your sub was a bore on Friday. Where were you?" Jack's playful voice caught Bunny's attention. "I was working, Frost." Bunny said over his shoulder as he walked away.

"Bunny?" I asked, sitting on a window ledge with Eugene. "E. Aster Bunnymund. He's the biology teacher." Jack said, pulling Rapunzel away from his foster brother Flynn. I nodded, leaning against Eugene.  
"Do you have your schedule, love?" Eugene asked me, and I pulled the sheet out.  
"Art with Ana, Biology with Bunny, Geometry with Bucket, History with Meratyn, Writing and Languages with North, Lunch, Computers with Thor, and Gym with Alvin." Eugene read off. "At least we don't have Mildew this year." Hiccup commented. "And we share nearly every class." Casey said just as the bell rang. "Time to get to class." Mavis chirped, hugging Johnny before he left.

As half of my pack walked into the art room, I wondered what the class would be like. "Class, we have a new student. Her name is Alex Rogue. Alex, you can take that easel for today." Ana, a pretty woman with magenta eyes and multi-colored hair, pointed to a vacant easel next to Hiccup. I smiled, heading towards it. "Today, we will be painting a weapon you can imagine yourself using in battle. You may do two paintings if you can manage it. Begin." Ana smiled as a number of teens started sketching.  
I went straight for the paints, grabbing a palette and putting shades of silver, grey, white, black, blued steel, and steel paint on it before returning to my easel. Taking some silver onto the brush, I sketched out what I saw in my mind. A set of silver clawed paws. As I filled it out with different shades, I let my mind wander into my creative mood. Soon, I was finished with the painting of the deadly weapons. After putting my signature on it, I set it aside, and then started another painting, this one a three-colored bow with an arrow.  
I finished five minutes before class ended, and set to washing the brushes I used. As I did so, I looked at what my friends had painted. Jack had painted his signature mahogany staff, covered in frost. Rapunzel was finishing her frying pan, the deadly weapon looking very realistic. Merida had done her own bow, along with a sword. Hiccup had done an ornate shield, which when the right mechanism was pushed, could turn into a crossbow. Mavis had a pair of headphones and a mic, because her screech was deadly. Rider, well Rider had a tablet and a laser pointer. I knew that what they had drawn were their actual weapons, which was why they were drawn so well. "Times up! Clean up quickly and after school, you guys can pick up your paintings to take home or put in the annual art show." Ana called, waving to the departing students. "Up next, biology." I muttered, walking in between Jack and Hiccup.

**A/N: Okay, I hope you guys like that chapter. The next chapter will be up soon, and I will get back to you.  
AER**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys. Enjoy!**

Your aunt stops, smiles, and gets up. "Lunch, then I'll continue." She said and you follow her inside her home. She prepares ramen noodle soup, handing you a bowl of your favorite food when it's done cooking. "Aunt, did you ever get the name of the redwood dawn in the forest park?" You ask, curious. "Yes, but I'm not telling because it will come up later, Jamie, so relax and listen to my story." Alex said, smiling at you.

Rest of the School Day

I walked into biology with Jack and Hiccup flanking me. Bunny was sitting at his desk with a tablet on his lap. There was a black bag with tablets stacked in it sitting next to the desk. Hiccup sat me in between him and Jack before sitting down himself. Bunny stood up a second before the bell rang, lifting the bag of tablets. "Today class, we get the tablets. They're yours until the end of the year. I'll call you up in alphabetical order, so don't get up." He started calling names. "Sofia Adams." Sofia walked up to get her tablet. And so went the list. Jack went up, followed by Hiccup. Casey went up. Rider collected her tablet. I was surprised when Bunny called my name, but I still went up. Bunny winked when he handed me a tablet and I smiled back, walking back to my seat.

"Now before we start the lesson, you have to set up your tablet. I ain't helping unless it shuts down on you." Bunny told the class before sitting down. I looked the tablet over, clicking it on. Smiling, because I had gotten lessons from Rider on using a tablet, I set up my password, editing my settings to my preferences. After finding a picture of a redwood dawn tree and putting it as my background, I watched Jack struggle for a few seconds before leaning over. "Need some help?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, I can't figure out how to set a word password." Jack replied sheepishly. Smiling, I brought him to the correct menu, helping him whenever he needed it.  
In the end, we never got to the lesson as many problems with the tablets came up. Rider, Casey, Sofia, Hiccup, Jack, and I walked up stairs to geometry, joined by Merida and Rapunzel. Bucket was a great teacher even though he was a little slow at times and the class passed quickly without incident.  
We met up with the rest of the pack for history. Eugene wrapped his arms around my waist again as we entered the classroom. "Ah, the new student. Alex, right? You can sit with Eugene." The teacher, a short man with sandy red and a beak like nose, said cheerfully. I nodded, taking a seat next to Eugene.  
"Today is debate day! Divide into your teams and get ready for the debate. Alex, you can just watch for today." Mr. Meratyn said, letting me sit in his chair while he perched on the edge of his desk. I watched him curiously, pulling out my notebook and pencil. I started sketching out a crow, glancing occasionally at Mr. Meratyn. I was actually disappointed when the bell rang, as it startled the entire class. "See you tomorrow, fledglings." Mr. Meratyn called as the students left his class.  
"Did ya like his class?" Jack asked, looking at me. "Yeah, he reminded me of a crow." I replied. Jack laughed, "Considering his first name is Crowley, I wouldn't be surprised if he turned into a crow." I cracked a smile, finding it funny.

"Writing and Languages is next, isn't it?" I asked, and Jack nodded.

"Alex Rogue, new student. Come up to front of class and tell us something about you." North's Russian accent was accented nicely by his booming voice. "Um, okay." I said, walking up to the chalkboard. "Um..." I hesitated, unsure of what to say. "Close your eyes, and tell us about a dream you have." North suggested when he saw me hesitate. I nodded, closing my eyes and taking a calming breath before starting. "I have this dream nearly every night. It's night time, the world seems much bigger than me. When I look at myself, I find that I'm a small dragon I've come to call a night fury, with black scales and silver eyes. Suddenly, I'm flying over a road, following a black minivan. I pull up to it and look in the tinted side window. I see a baby. I then go to the next window and see a woman with honey blonde hair and moss green eyes looking at me. I look past her to see a man with black hair and brown eyes driving. Then, out of the shadows, a large beast jumps in front of the vehicle, forcing the man to swerve violently and crash into a giant tree. That's it." I opened my eyes, moving back to my seat as the class clapped and North walked to where I had just been standing. "Thank you Alex, for starting off our lesson for today. We are going to write down our most prominent dream and figure out what it means with a partner, and explore how what we dream can influence our writing." North smiled, allowing us to partner up with a person of our choice. Eugene came up to me, asking if I would partner with him. "Of course, silly." I said, smirking at him.

After thirty minutes had passed, North got our attention again. "Now for rest of class we work on written languages. Runes, just like practiced." North called, and I smiled. I could read and write runes fluently. I pulled my notebook out like everyone else, opening it to the fifth subject. "Write interesting paragraph on equinox. In runes. Must be read able. Begin!" North sat at his desk while we started writing. A number of students constantly referred to a rune chart in their notebooks, but I just tapped my pencil for a second, thinking over what I knew of the equinox. As I started writing, I spoke in my mind what was going on the page.

"Stop, hand in papers with your name on it. Have good day." North called before the bell rang. I put my name on my paper, ripping it out and handing it in, walking out of the class room as I did. "I can't believe that you knew what the runes are, love." Eugene looked at me in disbelief. I raised an eyebrow, replying, "And I can't believe you forgot that I'm a Rune Mistress, Eugene." And, yes, he actually did forget that detail. "Oh, right..." He rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. "Come, guys, lunch? Remember?" Astrid reminded us, an amused glare in her eyes. I nodded, following her to the lunch room, which was also the commons.

"Hey, aren't you going to get lunch?" Rapunzel asked me, setting her tray on the table. "No, I'm just not hungry and I don't have money for lunch, either." I replied, pulling out my tablet. Tapping in the password, I looked at the apps already on the device. Pulling up the web app, I looked at my friends, smiling at the sight.

Using google search, I typed rune circle guide into the search bar before hitting the search button. "Alex?" I looked at Rider, who was holding out an apple. "Here, you still need something to munch on." She handed the apple to me, grinning widely. I grinned back, "Thanks Rider." I looked back at the tablet, scrolling through the results until I found the site I was looking for. Biting into the apple, I downloaded the app on the site.

The app had finished installing when lunch ended. Sliding the tablet into my satchel, I walked with Mavis and Rider to our computer class. "What's the teacher like?" I asked, curious. "Mr. Thor is helpful and kind." Mavis answered, smiling. "And he's a lot better than last years teacher. She was a pig and didn't help at all." Rider rolled her eyes as she spoke, pulling her personal tablet out of her back pack. I just smiled and followed the two into the high-tech computer class. "Mavis, Rider! Good to see my brightest pupils again. And who is this?" A large man with a beard and a Thor's hammer necklace, smiled at the three of us. "Alex here is our new student, Mr. Thor." Mavis said, gently pushing me forward. "Ah, our newest student! You'll learn lots in this class, especially if you're friends with Mavis and Rider. Best two in class." Mr. Thor shook my hand, smiling at me. I nodded and smiled back. "We're going to our seats now!" Rider said, dragging Mavis and I behind her.

"Today, since you all should have gotten your tablets today, we will be wirelessly connecting the tablets to your computer." Mr. Thor called and most of the students started taking out their tablets. As I pulled my own tablet out, I noticed Rider blushing furiously as she read a text. I poked her, just because I wanted to see how fast her reaction time was and I was not disappointed. Her phone disappeared faster than I could blink. "What was that?" I whispered, nearly laughing when her entire face turned red. "Um-uh-uh-why nothing!" Rider hissed, and if anything, her face got even redder when she said 'nothing'. I just smirked as I wirelessly connected my tablet to my computer, thanks to Rider, who had showed me how to do so once.

I zoned out a little as Mr. Thor instructed the rest of the class how to connect the tablets to the computers. I focused for the last fifteen minutes of class because Mr. Thor assigned homework. "Find and watch a video on coding, then type a review on it." Grinning at my two friends, I looked up a video that Mavis and Rider had made. Well, one of their videos.

* * *

"You know Alvin isn't that bad, he just acts like it!" Rider argued with the boys, who just groaned before arguing back. The whole scene amused me because the reason for it was hilarious. They were arguing over the niceness of a teacher. They were still arguing when we entered the gym. The teacher was setting up dodge balls all over the gym, and I nearly whined. I love dodge ball! "Hey Alvin!" Rider called, catching the teacher's attention, causing him to jog over to us. "Yeah Rider?" Alvin seemed rough, but I could tell that he was actually very kind. "This is our new student, Alex." She said pushing me forward. "Nice to meet ya, Alex. I'm Alvin, gym teacher and captain for the girl's lacrosse team." Alvin held out his hand, so I shook it. "I'm suppose to give you a-" I dug into my satchel, producing a note, "note. It's from my doctor." I held out the white sheet of paper for the man. Alvin took it, reading it over before grimacing for a moment. "Okay, you can sit behind the table. The rest of you get changed." He motioned towards the table he has against the wall. I nodded, walking towards the table and sitting on an extra chair there.  
I unlocked my tablet as the dodge ball game started, opening up the new app. Looking up, I see Eugene getting smacked in the face with a foam ball. Giggling, I turned back to my tablet and started working. A tap on my shoulder startles me. Alvin was sitting on the other chair, looking at me. "When are you going to be able to play?" He asks. "Middle of November." I reply, slowly stretching my arm. "When that happens, join the lacrosse team. It'll be fun." Alvin suggested, standing back up and blowing his rather loud whistle. "Alright! Put away the dodge balls and go change!" He yells and the teens scurry to store away the dodge balls so they could go change.

* * *

I waited patiently for my friends to change, thinking about what I was doing tonight. As my pack gathered, they chatted as we walked to the commons. Suddenly, Eugene, Jack, Hiccup, Rapunzel, Merida, Flynn, and Mavis separated from the rest of the group, taking me with them. "What?" I asked, confused. "Counseling, mandatory. It was on your schedule." Eugene said as we walked to the art room.

Chairs were arranged in a circle, easels pushed back against the walls. Ana was sitting on one of the chairs. "Hello." She said, smiling. "Hi Miss Ana." Jack waved to the art teacher, who waved back. I was still confused as Eugene pulled me to a chair, making me sit. "Well, once our other members show up, we'll begin." Ana said.

I disliked the idea of having group counseling. Why? Because it would break me, and I do not need that nor want that. I wasn't ready, and it scared me. I tried not to panic, not to shake. It would give up the game. But I was already gripping the seat strongly, coming close to bending the metal. As the group started, I blanked hard, staring into space. I could only blink when I heard my name.

"What?" I asked half a second later. Somebody sniggered, and that actually helped me focus a little. "I asked if you would share a little about yourself. Start with your name." Ana encouraged, smiling warmly at me. "Well my name is Alex Rogue, and, um..." I trailed off unsure. Thankfully, even though I blanked out, my ears still caught the entire conversation. "Start with what happened to you." Eugene whispered. "Oh, um, I was jumped, and was beaten and whipped." I whispered, still unsure, the panic still threatening to overcome me. "Do you know who did this to you?" A group member, someone who I hadn't caught the name of, asked. I opened my mouth to say '_No, I didn't catch their face_**' **I had told the police, but I was held back, and for the life of me I couldn't figure out why. As everybody looked at me, expecting an answer, I felt a feeling that I shouldn't have felt.

_Fear_, and it just clung to me, scaring me worse than the panic had. I think I started hyperventilating, but everything became hazy and hard to remember. Finally I bolted, running out the door, practically flying down the halls as I pushed the heavy door of the main entrance open. The cold barely touched me as I ran to where I felt safest, because she couldn't find me there. I was protected there. Darting across streets and dodging cars inhumanly fast as my natural abilities kicked in, giving me an edge in my movements.

Soon, I entered the foresty park that was a second home. I ran like a doe to the heart of the forest, leaping a creek and flying over logs. I halted abruptly, the dull buzzing in my ears reaching its peak, almost causing me to collapse. But the moment I touched the massive tree trunk in front of me, the buzzing stopped, leaving me with just the silence of the forest. I started climbing the tree, stopping only when I was overlooking the forest. Sitting on a branch, I started sobbing, my cries echoing through the air.

I kept on thinking, _Why, why does she do this? Can't she stop? Why couldn't of I not been born? What did I ever do to her?_ But I know the answer to that one.  
_"Why? What did I ever do to you?" I had asked at the time. "You were born. You didn't die. You were still alive!" Irena had yelled the last part, seething with rage before bringing the whip down onto my skin._

* * *

I cried for an hour straight apparently. I leaned against the trunk of the tree, relaxing. As the sky darkened, I started thinking again._ I'm not as strong as my friends think. I don't have creativity, nor am I brave. I'm not a great friend and I just can't have fun. Can't they tell I'm nothing more than a steel wall, uncaring and heartless?_ Tears leaked from my eyes again as I thought about how worthless I was. When my satchel vibrated, I nearly screamed because I had forgotten I still had it. Opening the flap, I took out my tablet and unlocked it. "What in the world?" I whispered, staring in shock at the screen. A bunch of emails from my friends littered the screen. Clicking on the first, I smiled unconsciously as I read the email.  
_Alex,  
Understand that I know that you think you're useless, but you are not useless! You are kind, helpful, mischievous, caring, loving, protective, bright, strong, and above all, our friend.  
Rider  
Alex,  
You're brave  
Creative  
Fun  
Great  
Loving  
Amazing  
There for us  
The defender of us  
Taking the band of misfits under your massive wing  
Our mother... _  
The words echoed in my mind, erasing the bad thoughts. My love for my pack grew with the words, causing me to smile. I decided to send them a message. "Thank you, my hatchlings, my young wolves." Not long after I had put my tablet away, I feel asleep hundreds of feet in the air.

_Rider + pack_  
"She is around here! My tracker doesn't lie!" Rider hissed, just as frustrated as the others. "Well she isn't here, unless she's up a tree!" Jack argued, his ice blue eyes glaring. Then both froze before spinning to stare at the massive tree they've been searching around. "Guys!" Jack called. "Guys!" He yelled when nothing happened. "What? Did you find her?" Casey asked, messing with her reddish-blonde hair. "She's up a tree." Jack answered. "Well? Climb up and get her already!" Sofia demanded, glaring at Jack. "What, and plummet to the ground? No, I am not climbing a four-hundred foot tree to get a girl whose going to accidentally kick me out of the tree!" Jack shuddered, the image of falling that far stuck in his mind.

"Why don't we just camp out around the tree?" Hiccup suggested, dodging Toothless, who tackled Jack. "All in favor?" Rider called, raising her hand. The teens raised their hands in agreement. "'Kay then, let's go get tents!"

**A/N: Hey peoples, hope you enjoy,  
****AER**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hope you guys like my story so far, as today I'm introducing a possible antagonist/protagonist. Also a short chapter. Enjoy!**

"Well Jamie, welcome back to my home. Come inside." Alex smiled at you as she held the door open. You smile back, walking inside, shaking the water off your jacket. "Rainy today, sadly." You reply to her, sitting on one of the sofa's in front of the fireplace. "Actually, it's quite beautiful out. Learn to appreciate all weather as it's all beautiful. Never hurts." The woman reprimanded you, stoking the fire before tossing in what looked to be copper flakes and sea salt. Immediately, the fire changed from blazing orange to an aquatic blue and forest green. "That's better, now let's get back to the story."

Circe

I woke up relaxed as I stood on the springy branch I had slept on. I freaked out when I realized the time. _5:50 a.m._ I practically fell through the tree, landing on the ground, not having bothered with climbing down and instead jumping the last ten feet. Lunging up neatly from my jump, I started jogging through the forest until I was running like I had yesterday. I was just about to emerge from the trees when I barreled right into Toothless, sending both of us tumbling. "What the hell?" I said, rubbing the back of my head out of sheer habit. Pascal pulled me up, an apologetic look on his face. "Thanks Pascal." I told the pale skinned boy, who nodded.

"Well? Are you going to explain why you all are here?" I asked, a stern look sliding onto my face as I examined my pack.  
"Well? Are you going to explain why we're late to school?" Rider shot back, gesturing to the bus pulling up to the bus stop. Growling, I ran with my friends to the stop, just making it onto the bus.

"Well? Explain away, Rider, Jack. Hiccup, sit down." I called out the three teens, who I knew could explain. "Well, we were worried about you, and when you sent the message back, Rider tracked it to the tree. We spread out looking for you, getting frustrated when we didn't find you. Rider and Jack started arguing, and then Jack said, 'Well, she's isn't here, unless she's up a tree!' And then he called us over, saying you were up a tree. Sofia demanded that he go up and get you, but he didn't want to fall. So I suggested that we camp out around the tree." Hiccup explained when no one talked. Raising an eyebrow before sighing, I thanked Hiccup, leaning back into the seat and putting my hands on my face. _Why do they do this? It makes everything so much harder..._I thought to myself as the bus pulled up to the school.

The moment we entered the school, we scattered, running to our classes. I slid into the seat behind my easel just as the bell rang. I sighed, looking around the room, noticing a student I hadn't seen before. She had emerald green eyes and light, honey-gold hair done up in a braid. I dragged my attention away from her when Miss Anna called for our attention.

"Okay my budding picasso's, for the rest of the week, we'll be discussing ideas for the equinox art show in March. You can get into groups or write up ideas to discuss in class tomorrow." Ana smiled at us, causing us to smile back. After that, the room burst into creative chaos as nearly everybody started talking. Standing, I walked over to the blonde I had noticed, determined to introduce myself to her.

She looked up when I stopped in front of her. "Hello, my name's Alex. What's yours?" I asked, smiling. She raised an eyebrow, but answered me. "Circe Aeaea. Why?" She looked curiously at me, her odd eyes, which had perfect oval pupils, guarded and wary. "Because, you looked nice and I wanted to be friends. Do you have any ideas for the art show?" I redirected the conversation, hoping to get her to open up. Circe almost smiled, but caught herself, and just invited me to sit next to her.  
"Do you?' She shot back, causing me to giggle. "Mistress of conversation, aren't you?" I smirked before continuing. "The only thing I can think of at the moment is wax statues." Circe nodded, an '_I got an idea_' look in her eyes. "What about living wax statues?" I looked at her before I grinned, thinking of possibilities. "Living wax statues with the art students inside the statues?" I added to the idea. "Living and moving wax statues with the art students inside them roaming the gallery?" Circe and I tossed the idea back and forth until we had a plausible plan. Writing it out was slightly harder, but we did it.

"Think it's good enough?" I asked my companion. "Probably, if it works." Circe replied and we handed the plan to Ana, who had been watching the two of us the entire time. "Thanks, girls." Miss Ana thanked us as we gave her the papers. We smiled at her, heading back to our seats together.  
"So, Circe? What do you like to do for fun?" I asked, messing with my hair. "Hmm...I like to draw, but I love caring for animals." She answered before asking me the same question. "I love drawing, too. But reading and running are things I like to do, too. Do you have any pets?" I bundled my hair on my head, laughing a little when it tumbled down. "None at home, but I have friends I feed and play with around town. You?" Circe had laughed when my hair had tumbled down, making me smile again. "Oh, no, but there's this raven who I tied a white ribbon on his foot that always hangs around me when I'm in the forest. Favorite color?" Combing my fingers through my hair, I started braiding it. "White gold." She smiled at me. "Cool, mine's black silver. Are you related to the original Circe?" I asked absentmindedly. "No, but my mom says I look like her. Puh-lease, I've seen pictures of the Sorceress, and she has black hair and gold eyes, not to mention really tan." Circe snorted, then leaned forward, and whispered, "Are you a dragon? You have the night fury mark." My eyes widened as I yanked my left sleeve down, covering my mark. "Um, it's complicated." I whispered back. Circe nodded, pulling back just as the bell rang.

"What class do you have next?" She asked, picking up her gold knapsack. "Biology with Bunny." I answered, slinging my leather satchel over my shoulder gently. "Want to walk there together? I have him too." Circe asked shyly. Suddenly her eyes narrowed and she took half a step back. I was confused for a second until I felt an arm wrap around my waist and Eugene leaned forward, his own eyes narrowed and threatening. "Circe, stop bothering her." He said, a warning laced in his voice. Then Rider and Hiccup walked up to either side of Eugene, making the whole scene have a threatening image.  
I pulled out of his grip and stood in front of Circe. Crossing my arms, I cocked a hip and narrowed my own eyes at my friends, a far more threatening appearance they've learned to be cautious of. "Who said she was bothering me? Hmm? I want an answer." My tone was laced with boredom and my own warning, demanding an answer from them. "Um...we just thought, since we noticed, um..." Eugene stammered, backing down before me. "Rider? Do you have any qualms?" I switched my gaze to the girl in question, causing her to fidget. "No, Alex." She muttered, backing down also.  
"Hiccup? I hope you will actually answer me." My storm grey eyes met his green hazel ones, threatening verses defiant. "Circe had been bothering us lately, causing us unwanted trouble. We just wanted to make sure you weren't being troubled." Hiccup replied, and I nodded. "Okay, thank you Hiccup, for answering me and having a backbone."  
Smiling, I linked arms with Circe, grabbed Hiccup, made him link arms with Jack, and headed to biology with three reluctant teens.  
I made the four of us sit together since the counters could sit four people. After Circe had gotten her table, I helped her set it up, seeing as she was having problems with setting her tablet up.  
As class ended, I asked Circe what the rest of her classes while Jack and Hiccup violently shook their heads. "Um, geometry, history, writing and languages, lunch, computers, and gym." She answered, slightly confused. "Okay, since your schedule is identical to mine, want to sit together in class?" I asked, linking arms with her again, dragging Hiccup and Jack along.

Basically, the rest of the day went well, even though my friends and Circe were very reluctant to be near each other. Because of this, I felt eyes on me, as though they were judging me. So, I just acted as I would normally, but I stopped and decided to have a little _fun_ with my friends instead. But when it was time for counseling, I disappeared, leaving the school.  
Opening my tablet, I looked at the checklist I had made during lunch.  
_First, wax supplies._ Frowning, I searched the city, walking to stores, trying to find as much wax as possible that was safe to use.  
_Second, metal wires._ Grinning, I ran to the scrapyard across town, remembering how much wire they had there.  
_Third, check library for wax sculpture designs._ I had to run to the library before it closed to look at the books I needed.  
_Last, find someplace else to sleep so group doesn't find me._ I shut off the tablet so Rider couldn't track me again. Then I went back to the forest park, debating on where to stay. As I settled on a branch, I wondered what the rest of my week would be like.


End file.
